The present disclosure relates generally to eyeglass frames featuring an adjustable temple piece with securement attachment, and more particularly to eyeglass frames which feature cable temples that may easily be extended and retracted per the wearer's need.
In general, eyeglasses are typically fashioned from a frame front (the portion that holds the lenses and bridges the top of the nose), temple members that extend over and/or behind the ears of the wearer, and hinges that attach the temple members to the frame front. For typical eyeglass use, the temples are usually fashioned in a rigid fashion in either a skull style (bent down slightly over the ear and following the contour of the skull) or paddle style (straight, to allow for easy placement and removal of the glasses). For normal daily use, skull and paddle temples are sufficient for most purposes. However, during brisk activity with rapid movements (for example, during sporting or physical activities) these temples can be insufficient to maintain the glasses in proper position on a wearer's head. While the loss of glasses can be inconvenient during these activities, it can also be dangerous during certain activities (for example, the loss of sunglasses during snow activities can potentially result in snowblindness and the loss of protective eyeglasses during ballistic activities). To help maintain glasses in place during strenuous activities, variations to the temples have been created. For example, spring-hinged temples include springs in the hinges to exert a pressure on the skull and cable temples hook behind the ear with a flexible cable. While these mechanisms aid in retaining glasses in position during strenuous activity, they often are uncomfortable to the user and/or not aesthetically pleasing. As such, there is a need in the art for eyeglasses that allow for retention during strenuous physical activities, while not being uncomfortable or unattractive during normal daily activity.
In order to overcome these problems, various solutions have been introduced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,130 issued Mar. 15, 1977 to Guillet and U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,685 issued Jun. 6, 1996 to Conway. While the eyeglasses described in the Guillet and Conway patents provide secondary cable temples that may be stored in or along primary rigid temples when not needed, in both cases the secondary cable temples (or at least portions of them) are visible even when stored, thereby reducing the aesthetic quality of the eyeglasses. As such, there is need in the art for eyeglasses that allow for easy retention during strenuous physical activities, that appear visually as standard eyeglasses during normal daily activity.